<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need a new familiar! by supremedynastyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875739">I need a new familiar!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremedynastyx/pseuds/supremedynastyx'>supremedynastyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First work - Freeform, Hopefully it doesn't suck, Other, Right now this is a one shot, Sorry about this trash, Young Cordelia Goode, may make it into a small fic, suggestions?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremedynastyx/pseuds/supremedynastyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been sometime since Cordelia has been at Miss Robichaux’s academy, she's been hearing talks about other girls getting familar's and she has yet to get one herself. Myrtle being the motherly figure and mentor she is calms Cordelia and she might just get what she's been asking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Myrtle Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need a new familiar!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place before Coven it's a young Cordelia one shot, I'm experimenting to see if I should continue like a series of young Cordelia or just leave it as a one shit. Please let me know what you think! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I do more? This is just testing some waters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young blonde had been at Miss Robichaux’s academy for quite some time now. It had been a little over six months since her mother dropped her off at the school. She had been afraid the first few weeks, but an older witch by the name of Myrtle Snow had helped her calm her fears. The redhead had become almost like a mother to Cordelia, she was nothing like her own. Myrtle had a lot of different sides to her; she could be tough but fair when she had to be. The older woman was nurturing as well, she was patient and she had shown the young witch something that Cordelia didn’t know she was missing; love. It was unconditional, she didn’t want anything in return and the teenager didn’t have to prove anything to her. </p>
<p>Fiona was different, the complete opposite of Myrtle Snow. She was cold-hearted, angry all the time (which was probably because of her), she’d insult Cordelia, squash whatever confidence she had in so little words. The teenager knew she never really wanted her, she felt like a mistake and sometimes her mother would confirm it. </p>
<p>Cordelia hadn’t seen Fiona since then, it was nice but she wasn’t exactly happy. Though the environment was different than what she was used to some of the other girls could be just as cruel as her mother was. They made fun of her because she didn’t have a special power like they did, it could be infuriating at times, mostly though she felt worthless. She could however sense things, but almost every witch could, dangers mostly. </p>
<p>The girl took to making potions, she was quite good at it, the teachers were impressed. Cordelia also had a knack for making things grow. When she did  those things she felt good about herself. But that didn’t stop the other girls from diminishing her happiness when they could. Being the daughter of the active Supreme should have guaranteed her something, but Myrtle explained that over time her powers would grow the more she learned there. She shouldn’t give up any sort of hope. But she was starting to when it came to finding a familiar. A good majority of the girls had one, yet another thing they could hold over her head. </p>
<p>“I need a new familiar.” </p>
<p>Cordelia said frustrated. Myrtle shook her head and laughed softly. “Oh dear, when the time is right you’ll get one. You can’t rush these things.” </p>
<p>“I’m always being left out of everything! I shouldn’t be surprised that this would be something else to add to that list.” tears began to slowly leak from Cordelia’s brown hues. The older woman pulled her into a hug and softly stroked her hair. “Delia, don’t let them get to you, it’ll do nothing but eat you up inside. Trust me, it does you no good. I promise you’ll get what you’re searching for just be patient.” The witch nodded her head and pulled back from her embrace. </p>
<p>“I’ll try..” </p>
<p>A few weeks later on the night before Halloween Cordelia was in the greenhouse trying to get a new potion just right when she heard a soft meow. That was odd, she couldn’t hear much from inside of the greenhouse. Cordelia was convinced it was closed off from the outside world, or maybe she closed herself off from the outside world when she was in there? Either way it was an odd occurrence. But she turned around and continued what she was working on. </p>
<p>One of the flasks came crashing down to the ground moments later, the glass pieces going everywhere. “Shit…” she murmured out and turned around, when she did she heard the meow once more and found herself staring into the different colored eyes of a cat. The cat had one blue eye and one almost golden eye, its face was half black and half orange. The rest of its body was black with patches of orange throughout its fur, it was beautiful. </p>
<p>Cordelia slowly reached out and gently petted the top of it’s head, as she looked at it a connection seemed to just click. A wide smile pressed onto her lips, and instantly she already knew the cat’s name; “Artemis….” she spoke and in response the cat meowed. Her aunt Myrtle had been right, and on that night she had found her familiar, a unique spirit just like her own and a friend where she had none.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, there you have it she got her familiar, now like I said this is a one shot but I'm sure I can continue it, if not there will be more fics in the future. Hope everyone enjoyed, and I'm sorry it's not that long!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>